


[Podfic]  The Best Boyfriend Ever

by argentumlupine



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sick!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary</b>: <i>Frank gets sick again. Ray takes care of him.</i></p>
<p>Podfic of the fic by gorgeousnerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  The Best Boyfriend Ever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Best Boyfriend Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/348691) by [Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/15325.html).

cover art created by argentumlupine.

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/The%20Best%20Boyfriend%20Ever.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:9:23



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060606.zip) | **Size:** 9 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Bandom/The%20Best%20Boyfriend%20Ever.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
